Clare
|-|Clare= |-|Partial Awakening= Summary Clare is the protagonist of the manga series Claymore. At the beginning of the series, she is number 47 of the organization's 78th generation, making her the lowest-ranked warrior. She also holds the distinction of becoming the only person known to have volunteered to undergo the process of becoming a Claymore, to exact revenge against a monster who took the life of her dear friend in the past. One day, she saved young Raki from a youma and took him under her care, and then started the journey to hunt the monsters together. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-C | High 7-C Name: Clare (Claire or Clair in some translations), Number 47 (Former) Origin: Claymore Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Human-Monster Hybrid, Former Warrior No. 47 of The Organization Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Analytical Prediction via Extrasensory Perception, Excellent swordsmanship, Martial Arts (After absorbing Rafaela, Clare became good at fighting using kicks), Yoki manipulation, Able to enhance her stats with Yoki, Can suppress her Yoki, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Longevity, Transformation (Able to partially transform into her Awakened Form to become more powerful), Can soul-link with Teresa allowing her to awaken Teresa inside of her Attack Potency: Small Town level (Cut Priscilla into pieces) | Large Town level (Acquires Teresa's power) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Dodged The Destroyer's spines, easily dodged blows from an angry Riful who did this, and fought competently with Priscilla) | At least Massively Hypersonic+ (far faster than her base speed), Sub-Relativistic+ attack speed with the Quicksword Technique (Equal to Teresa) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Small Town Class (Has cut buildings in pieces as well as Priscilla) | Large Town Class Durability: Small Town level, regeneration makes her difficult to kill | Large Town level, regeneration makes her difficult to kill Range: Extended melee range with sword Stamina: Superhuman, does not need as much food as a human being and can cross long distances without tiring Standard Equipment: Claymore (Large two-handed sword with Clare's emblem on it, stated to be unbreakable and made out of an unknown metal) Intelligence: Adept and experienced combatant Weaknesses: The body of each warrior from the Organization has an incurable midline incision which needs to be stitched regularly to prevent their internal organs from spilling out. Overusing her Yoki runs the risk of her awakening, losing her mind and turning into a full monster in the process (Although Clare often manages to return to her senses after overstepping her limits). Despite having tremendous raw potential, she lacks the emotional control needed to be able to fight with consistent combat prowess. Quicksword can only be used for a short period, and she must wait for her arm to be recovered before it can be used again. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Yoki (Demon Energy):' The energy of a yoma. When a Claymore is created she assimilates the yoma yoki. The claymores use yoki to use special skills like increasing their strength and speed: the more yoki used, the bigger the boost, but the distortion induced by the yoki released is also increased proportionally. Moreover, the claymore also gradually loses her human self to the yoma within her the more yoki she uses; if they go beyond a certain point, they will 'awaken' and completely lose touch with their human self. Many Claymore also uses their yoki to make special moves. *'Yoki Sensing:' Clare has exceptional skill at sensing even the minute-like differences in the flow of Yoki. Since warriors and Awakened Beings use Yoki to move even their limbs, this ability allows Clare to predict their next move just an instant before they move. Relying on her detection abilities alone she can avoid attacks from opponents supposed to be faster than her and correctly time her counterattacks. *'Yoki Suppression:' Clare has learned to hide one's Yoki aura while retaining Yoki sensing and fighting ability. *'Quicksword:' An extremely fast sword technique by focusing the awakening process on the arm for a moment. The downsides are the method puts tremendous stress on the arm and requires some time to recover before it can be used again and Clare's troubled personality prevented her to master the technique on her own. Later she synchronized the technique with her Yoki Sensing to improve the accuracy. *'Windcutter:' Unlike Quicksword which is essentially letting the arm run wild, the Windcutter relies on pure skill (by supposedly some extreme form of Iaidō) to achieve high-speed attacks. Compared to the former, the Windcutter has less power and speed but it compensates with much more finer control and no reliance on Yoki powers. *'Voice Change:' Clare can impersonate a male voice and other types of voices. *'Half-Awakened Form:' Clare's eyes turn gold with slit pupils like a Yoma and her face and body become distorted. Her legs become hock-jointed like a horse's, making her faster, and blades grow from her right arm, with her left becoming large and claw-like. It should be noted that her right arm upon awakening is most likely what Irene's right arm would have resembled upon awakening. Clare can not normally use this: she only used it once, and her next awakening attempt failed due to a mental block. *'Soul Link:' As she is made of Teresa's flesh, the spirit of the legendary former #1 resides within her. Clare can tap into this and awaken Teresa. Note: Not to be confused with the similarly - named character from Baccano Key: Base/Half-Awakened | Soul Link Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Claymore Category:Sword Users Category:Hybrids Category:Humans Category:Demons Category:Adults Category:Female Characters Category:Berserkers Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Martial Artists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Energy Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Orphans Category:Soul Users Category:Speedsters Category:Warriors Category:Precognition Users Category:Tier 7